1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medallion gameball and more particularly pertains to providing distinctive indicia in the form of a medallion on the surface of a basketball.
2.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of balls with indicia of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, balls with indicia of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking balls and other objects with indicia through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,345 to Lai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,552 to Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,372 to Ratner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,699 to Mather, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,234 to Palmquist and U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,562 to J. C. Berlepsch, Jr., et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe medallion gameball that allows providing distinctive indicia in the form of a medallion to the surface of a basketball or other objects.
In this respect, the medallion gameball according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing distinctive indicia in the form of a medallion to the surface of basketballs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved medallion gameball which can be used for providing distinctive indicia in the form of a medallion to the surface of basketballs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.